Urge
by Mew Draiku
Summary: [Ryou x Marik] Ryou likes Marik, and wants to be with him. But what happens whem Marik discovers this? Rated M for lemon scene. [I suck at summaries, really.]


Mew: Yay! It's a Deathshipping story! Wheeeee!

Draiku: Shut up. She didn't write this, I did. I'm in charge of all stories with angst and yaoi in them. –evil grin-

Mew: I'm scared of you. Anyway, how about we get on with the story? Yoko, the disclaimer, if you please.

Yoko: Mew, Draiku, and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way, shape, or form. If we did, we would be bathing in cash.

-

Urge

Marik and Ryou were great friends. They hung out at school, shared jokes, and occasionally visited each other.

Ryou felt especially lucky for having Marik for a friend, because secretly, he loved him. But he knew that Marik preferred girls to boys, and he knew that he'd never have a chance. At least they were friends, though sometimes, Ryou wanted to stroke Marik's face or even just brush away some of his hair. When he first had these urges, he scolded himself. But eventually, he accepted that he did like Marik in _that_ way and there wasn't very much he could do about it.

Ryou sighed tiredly one day at school. He had an exhausted look on his face, and there were slight bags under his eyes.

Marik noticed this and peered at him. Ryou paid no attention, even when Marik waved his hand in front of his face. He only noticed Marik's presence when the blonde Egyptian yelled "Hey!" in his face. Ryou gasped and fell out of his desk with a yelp.

"You klutz," Marik said to him with a chuckle and pulled him up gently. He was aware of how fragile Ryou could be.

"Y-you scared me!" Ryou said in a strained voice.

"I was standing in front of you for at least five minutes," Marik said with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, what happened to make you so…oblivious to the world?" he asked. Ryou almost pouted.

"I had to baby-sit that little brat down the road. You know, the one with the stuffed animal he always carries around?" he said. Marik cracked up laughing. "It's not funny! He kept shooting little toy arrows at me and even tackled me once, while pulling on my hair!" Marik's laughing became a slight chuckle and he threw his arm around Ryou's shoulders.

"Look, Ryou…" he started, wiping a tear filled with happiness away. "What did you do to make him so obnoxious?"

"Gods, I don't know!" Ryou whined. "I did nothing all evening!"

"See? You have to give him something tiring to do! Play some sort of made-up game with him, and then I'm sure that he'll stop pestering you," he said with a grin.

Ryou forced himself to not blush when he saw Marik's cheer-filled eyes. He wished that he could make Marik as happy as he was with just a glance. Marik always had the gift of making him feel comforted and joyful with his smile.

"Fine…I'll try it next time, if there even _is_ a next time…" Ryou muttered. Marik slapped his shoulder a couple of times and laughed.

"Alright. Let's grab some lunch," he said and they walked out of the room.

-

Ryou glanced at his watch as he walked home. When he finally arrived, his brown cat Chocolate jumped into his arms.

"Whoa! Be careful, Choccy," he said, stroking the cat's fur. The cat jumped from his arms and ran off towards its cheese-shaped bed. Ryou flopped over on his couch and stared at the black TV screen.

He was tired.

He was bored.

But most of all, he was lonely. He needed Marik to at least chat with him for a while. He was about to turn on the television when he heard the doorbell ring. He jumped up and ran towards it. When he opened it, he thanked the gods. It was Marik.

"Hey, Ryou. I was wondering if we could study together for the test on Monday…" Marik asked. Ryou smiled at him.

"Sure! Come in," he said and stepped aside to allow Marik to pass. Marik walked into the house in that oh-so-sexy manner he used everywhere, even during a funeral. Ryou felt his knees go weak and a blush covered his face. Marik set his school books down on the table and noticed Ryou staring at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Um…what's up, Ryou?" he asked almost a bit nervously. Ryou snapped out of his trance and stared at him.

"Oh, nothing. Let's get started," he said quickly and walked over. They sat at the table and skimmed through the books.

-

It got late, and Marik was about to leave, when a huge storm started up. The two stared at the sky.

"Um…do you have an umbrella I could borrow?" Marik asked. Ryou shook his head.

"I think I threw them out…" he muttered. "Um, do you want to stay here? It's raining pretty hard out there…"

"Is that really okay?" he asked.

"Of course it is, Marik. There's a guest room downstairs," Ryou answered. They walked down the stairs and towards the guest room. When they arrived, Marik yelped and literally jumped into Ryou's arms.

"OH GODS! A COCKROACH!" he yelled in fright. Ryou struggled to keep him from falling over.

"What!" he asked.

"IT'S SO HUGE!" Marik continued. Ryou ran out with him, shut the door, and set him down. Marik breathed in and out slowly, clutching his chest.

"Do you really hate bugs that much?" Ryou asked.

"Just roaches. It's a horrible phobia. I can't help it," Marik answered shakily.

"Oh…do you want to use my bed instead? I can sleep on the couch…" Ryou offered.

"But it's _your_ room, Ryou. I can't just go in there…" he said.

"Um…it's fine by me. Really," he said.

"No, I'll use the couch. Besides, you might have a picture of some girl you like in there, I wouldn't want to intrude," Marik said with a chuckle. Ryou froze. He did have a picture of Marik in there, a really hot one, too.

"I-if you insist…" he said quietly.

"Okay. Thank you for letting me stay, Ryou," Marik said with a smile. Ryou smiled back.

-

While Marik was sleeping, Ryou went downstairs for a drink of water. He noticed Marik asleep and felt his heart skip a beat. He silently walked over and kneeled down next to him. He reached out with a hand and brushed it lightly against Marik's soft, tanned skin. His face heated up and he barely had time to notice Marik's eyes opening slowly.

"Ryou?" he murmured. Ryou gasped. "What're you doing…?"

"There…was a tiny bug on your face, so I brushed it off," Ryou answered quickly.

"Oh…thank you, Ryou…" Marik mumbled and fell back asleep. Ryou smiled a bit sadly, brushed some bangs out of Marik's face, and went back to bed.

-

The next day was a Saturday. Ryou insisted that Marik stay for breakfast, so the blonde Egyptian did.

"Heh, eating breakfast like this is kind of like we're some sort of couple. I dunno if you like that…" Marik said.

"Oh, you don't even know…" Ryou mumbled accidentally. Marik stared at him.

"So, you want us to be a couple?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Ryou gasped when he realized what he had just said.

"Um, what I mean was…" he stuttered and tried to think up an excuse.

"If you want us to…then come here," Marik said simply. Ryou stared at him, turning almost as red as the apple on his plate.

Marik urged him over, and Ryou walked over slowly. Marik stood up, and Ryou almost scooted back a bit. Marik's height was a bit intimidating sometimes, unless he was goofing off like he usually did. Marik pulled Ryou close to his chest, and gazed into his eyes.

"You see…" he murmured. "I want us to be a couple, too." Ryou gasped and blushed when he felt Marik's lips against his own. He let his arms go slack, and he let Marik's tongue enter his mouth. Marik pulled away. "So do you want us to be a couple?" he asked. "Do you?"

"I…I do, Marik…" Ryou murmured. Marik smirked and kissed Ryou again, forcefully this time, and began to undo his pants.

Ryou blushed and gasped in total surprise as Marik managed his boxers off. The Egyptian brought his head down between Ryou's legs and licked the tip of his aroused member. Ryou literally cried out in delight, and felt Marik tackle him onto the hard kitchen floor.

Marik affectionately nipped the inside of Ryou's thighs, and then began licking Ryou's length again. He soon began greedily sucking, and then there was a noise. It sounded like music playing, annoying country music that Ryou hated.

"Marik, what is that horrible noise!" he cried, and then realized something.

He was in his bed, not the kitchen, and his pajama pants were on. Marik was not giving him a blow job, and had a pale expression on his face as he stood next to Ryou's bed.

"Marik! What…what are you doing in here!" Ryou asked in a strained voice.

"You were talking in your sleep," Marik said simply. "Were you having some sort of sex dream! You were saying my name…so…oh, gods…" he mumbled.

"Marik? What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"I…I have to go. Now," Marik said and left quickly.

"Wait, Marik, I…" Ryou begged, but it was too late. Marik was already gone.

-

Sunday had been lonely again, so Ryou was almost a bit thankful for Monday. He didn't know what Marik would think of him, and he was extremely worried, but maybe Marik wouldn't mind, and still be his friend.

He smiled to himself at that idea, but then he saw Marik standing in some isolated corner. He began to walk over, but Marik quickly noticed and went farther away.

Ryou felt like crying. Marik, his best friend and crush, was avoiding him. He sat behind a bush and cried silently.

-

Every day it was like that. Marik would ignore Ryou in the hall, during class, and even after school.

Ryou couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted to hear Marik's voice. He wanted to see his eyes filled with happiness. He wanted to be friends with him again. He cried silently on his couch and Chocolate crawled underneath his arm, purring to comfort him. Ryou stroked the cat's fur and cried even more.

"I don't understand, Choccy," he said quietly. "Marik won't talk to me any more. Is it because he knows that I like him? I don't get it at all." The cat nuzzled him and tickled his face with his whiskers. "I don't think that I'm going to make it, Choccy. I'm sorry," he whispered.

He got up and put more food and water into Chocolate's dishes, and walked towards the door. The cat mewed helplessly at him. "I'm sorry, Choccy. I can't stand it anymore. Goodbye," Ryou said and petted his cat a final time.

-

As Marik was riding on his motorcycle over a huge bridge, he noticed something odd. There was a crowd of people circling something. He pulled over.

"What's going on?" he asked a person nearby.

"There's a boy standing on the rail of the bridge. We're trying to get him to come down from it, but nothing we can do is helping. If we get too close, he says that he'll jump," the woman said. She looked quite worried. Marik considered this. He pushed through the crowd to see a familiar person standing on the rail.

"Ryou!" he exclaimed. The white-haired boy paid no attention and let himself fall. The crowd gasped and looked over the edge in horror. Marik tried to get through.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled angrily. As soon as he made it to the edge, he jumped off and aimed for Ryou as he fell.

Ryou hit the water. Marik cursed and tried to speed up. He finally dove into the water, and saw Ryou floating aimlessly through the murky liquid. He swam towards him as fast as he could until he grabbed him, and tugged him to the surface of the water.

"Breathe, Ryou, please," he begged and carried him onto the beach. He lied him flat on his back. "Hey! Someone get an ambulance!" he yelled to the spectators on the bridge.

He pressed the center of Ryou's chest and managed to get some of the water out. He didn't even hesitate to bring his mouth the Ryou's and breathe into him.

Finally, Ryou started to cough. Marik smiled with relief and propped him up. Ryou coughed up the water and sighed tiredly, lying back into the sand. Sirens could be heard and the ambulance pulled over. The medics rushed out, put Ryou onto a stretcher, and pushed him into the vehicle, along with Marik.

-

Ryou lie awake in the hospital bed, gazing at his surroundings. There was a single "get well" card on his tiny table, and with it a small white cat doll. The doctor walked in and sat down. Ryou had to ask him something.

"Who brought me to the shore?" he asked feebly. The doctor looked up.

"A boy your age named Marik Ishtal. You should be thankful that he was there, he was the only person that jumped in after you," he said. Ryou stared at him in disbelief.

"I think you're mistaken. He hates me. He'd be happy to see me die," he said after a bit.

"I don't think that he hates you, Ryou. He blamed himself for what you did, and he's taking care of your cat while you're here," the man said. Ryou blinked and stayed silent. "Anyway, I should get going to my next patient," he said and left.

The boy nervously reached towards the card on his table. On the inside it said "Get well soon, Ryou. We need to speak with each other. –Marik". Ryou blinked again. He set the card aside and felt tears push forwards. He wanted to know what Marik wanted to say to him. He picked up the soft kitten toy and lied down with it. Sure, he was a bit old to sleep with stuffed animals, but the cat's artificial fur felt similar to Marik's hair.

He closed his eyes gently and fell asleep, thinking of Marik.

-

Ryou left the hospital early the next day. He needed to find out what Marik wanted to talk to him about. He absolutely needed to. He arrived at his home to be greeted by Chocolate, as usual, and walked in.

The house had been cleaned up, and his cat had been groomed to perfection. He was even sporting a new collar that matched his fur quite well. Ryou walked through his house a bit cautiously, almost expecting someone to pop out of one of the doors and ask him who he was and why he was in their house.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to be back until noon!" said a voice. It sounded surprised. Ryou turned to see Marik walking towards him.

"Oh, well. I guess that they let you out early. Anyway, come and sit down. We have to talk," he said, guiding Ryou into the living room. As soon as Ryou sat down, Marik pulled him into a tight hug. "Gods, Ryou, you don't know how worried I was about you," he whispered.

Ryou gasped and blushed, then noticed tears in Marik's eyes.

"Marik? What…what's wrong?" he asked. Marik only held him closer.

"I was worried…that the next time I'd see you was at a funeral," he murmured into Ryou's ear. "I was worried that I'd be too late…to tell you this." Ryou looked at him.

"Tell me what?" he asked curiously. Marik opened his eyes and turned Ryou's face so he could make eye-contact. He closed his eyes and gently brought his lips to Ryou's, kissing him.

Ryou was surprised at first, but then his own eyes fluttered close and he kissed Marik back. Marik pulled away, smiling warmly.

"I was worried that it would be too late to tell you…that I love you, Ryou," he said in a murmur. Ryou gasped at him and felt tears well up in his eyes. He grinned.

"Y-you do?" he asked shakily. Marik kissed him again and held him tightly.

"Yes, Ryou, I do. I thought about it after that day when I saw you dreaming, and when you almost died, I guess that I realized that I really did love you and there was no denying it," he said. Ryou felt ecstatic. He tackle-hugged Marik, laughing and grinning in pure bliss. Marik chuckled and held Ryou tightly. Ryou freed one arm and ran his hand down Marik's face. The blonde Egyptian took Ryou's hand gently and kissed his fingers lightly. Ryou smiled at him and Marik's breath caught in his throat.

"You're beautiful," he said without thinking. Ryou blushed and giggled.

"Th-thanks…and you're very handsome, Marik," he said shyly. Marik kissed him again and held his hand lovingly.

"Now, Ryou…" Marik said with a smirk. "You haven't told me what I want to hear yet." Ryou blinked, then realized what he was saying.

"I love you too, Marik," he said. Marik wrapped his arms all the way around Ryou and hugged him tightly.

"Good. And I'm going to stay with you till death do us part," he murmured. Ryou chuckled and kissed him, happy that they were finally together.

End

-

Mew: That was a very sudden ending, Draiku.

Draiku: I don't like writing mushy stuff.

Mew: Wha--! You don't like writing fluff! EEEEVVVIIILLLL!

Draiku: -sweatdrop-

Mew: Anyway, Draiku actually wrote this a long time ago, way before any of the other ones that we've currently posted on here were started.

Draiku: Yeah, it's old. But pretty good, if I do say so myself.

Mew: Your ego is too big.

Yoko: R&R, please! We love hearing your thoughts! And Draiku should be expecting some flames… -is hit by Draiku-


End file.
